


Model Number: ATL

by Slickster46



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, But Connor is a good boy and I ove him so you know, David Cage will pay for his crimes, Father-Son Relationship, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Inspired by Fanart, Platonic G/T, This technically a one shot, be my guest, if you wanna take it and run with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickster46/pseuds/Slickster46
Summary: Connor's hardware isn't long for this world. Too much damaged has been sustained over the past couple of weeks and repair isn't an option post revolution. He goes to an abandoned Cyberlife Research and development center to find a replacement but ends up with some new features instead





	Model Number: ATL

**Critical System Failure Expected. Please report to Cyberlife for repair.**

Connor closed the message, it was blocking his view of the road. He had more important things to focus on than a constantly repetitive message warning him of his own death. Plus it wasn’t telling him any new information. After the revolution, Connor found out his fight through Cyberlife HQ wasn’t as much of a clean get away as he originally thought. His assault on the guards, and the fight with his doppelganger had left lasting damages to his internal systems. They were minor at first, but they quickly became problematic when he realized that he had no way to actually fix them, with Cyberlife (of course) refusing to help.

But as the Lieutenant would always say, “There’s more than one way to skin a cat.” A gruesomely concerning turn of phrase, which more than applied in this situation. 

Large snowflakes lazily drifted through the air, melting up contact with the car’s temperature controlled windshield. Hank sat in the driver’s seat of the car, though he wasn’t driving. His seat swiveled around taking in their surroundings. They were far from Cyberlife’s gleaming tower looming ever present in the city skyline, and instead were in a rundown part of town filled with old warehouses that were seemingly abandoned.

“I can’t believe no one realized, Cyberlife bought up all this old property. And the city just let them.” Hank fumed. 

“We’re nearly at the location of the warehouse. We should be able to see it from here.” Connor said looking at his GPS. It was linked to the cars auto drive feature.

“It’s a commendable strategy…” Connor added “Hiding new bleeding edge tech in the least likely area. Any potential corporate spies, would have no clue where to find the actual prototypes to try and steal them.”

He could tell from Hank’s face a logical analysis was not he was in the mood for. Connor couldn’t help it. It was his default go to explain why and how something was. 

“But this area could have been made into suitable housing for people in need, given the unemployment problem.” Connor was the last person to defend his creators’ problematic (at best) business practices. The car began to slow to a stop in front of a warehouse that looked perfectly identical to all the other rusted out buildings that surrounded it. 

“You sure it’s this one?” Hank said arching an eyebrow. His skepticism came more from how all the warehouses couldn’t be told apart from the outside. 

“I’m certain. The android who use to work here had to patrol the inside and outside of the facility. She gave me the exact GPS location of her patrol route.”   
They both stared up at the inconspicuous building for a moment. 

“Well, let’s get inside and do what we need to, before you up and keel over on me.”

Connor smiled a sly smile, “I’d let you know, before I dropped dead, Hank.”

Despite how the building looked outside, inside was a sophisticated Cyberlife R&D facility complete with “dolls”. Freshly minted prototype models that hadn’t yet had an approved personality style assigned to them. While there were many variations of many different models scattered all over the warehouse haphazardly, there was only one that looked exactly like Connor. It stood against the wall eyes open but lifeless. A model that was somewhere in between the RK800 and the RK900. As Connor scanned the doll for more info, he saw that the researchers had denoted it as the RK800-ATL. But he could find nothing else about the project, nothing else that he was allowed to see anyway. 

“It seems this prototype was requested by the defense department of the United States…” Connor said solemnly. “They must’ve been building some sort of new army for them…”

Hank let out a half chuckle “God an army of Connors? That sounds terrifying. I’ve seen the damage one of you can cause.” 

“An increase in number would only make me more effective.” Connor reasoned He started to approach the doll, inspecting it closer. It was in pristine physical condition and from what he could tell perfectly identical in mechanical specs, of course minus the deactivation worthy injuries. 

“Yeah, that’s the problem…” Hank trailed off. He'd seen first hand how 'effective' Connor could be. As closer as they'd gotten over the past few weeks there was still no denying, what the RK-800 line was capable of, how dangerous and focused they could be. 

“I’m going to start uploading myself into this model. This will only take a moment.” He took the doll’s hand activating it with his skinless touch. Even turned on, the thing was unresponsive, like looking at a reanimated corpse. 

“Hurry up. This place gives me the creeps. It feels like Cyberlife’s goons are gonna come crashing through any minute.” Hank grumbled.

Connor simply shook his head, “They have much bigger things to worry about than a missing prototype they’ll never get to develop.”

It only took about 3 minutes and 37 seconds for Connor to completely upload himself into his new body, leaving his old damaged self as a doll on the floor. The look on the lieutenant face when he suddenly collapsed limply, was one that would warm his nonexistent heart for years to come. Connor stepped forward from the wall, frowning down at his former self. 

“I thought you said you were going to warn me if you dropped dead?” Hank said clutching his chest.

“Sorry…”

He picked up his old doll and replaced it on the wall where the first doll was. He then adjusted his tie and dusted off his jacket. It was notably missing his model number.

He inspected the new vessel better now that he was in it. The UI seemed more streamlined and he saw his usual cognitive dexterity test (he’d have to ask hank for a coin), combative programing, and weapons proficiency protocols and also a new option named simply “Enhance”. 

“So, how’s the new body?” Hank asked still feeling a tinge of worry in his chest left over from earlier.

“…Systems are functional.” Connor reported still investigating the new option. There was no other notation attached to it. It must’ve been a function made for warfare type combat specifically. 

“So… good?” Hank probed still unsure.

“Yes.” Connor nodded “Good, Hank. Oh, but there seems to be a new function available… To enhance. I’ll test it out before we go.” Connor made the option go active and immediately regretted it.

Hank let out a sigh of relief “That’s good. I’m glad that weren’t ripped off.” He started heading towards the exit expecting Connor to follow. 

But Connor was preoccupied with the new “feature” Cyberlife had been so keen on keeping under wraps. His new body was rapidly gaining height and mass. Connor immediately sent out a deactivate signal, that met with no response. Then a much more urgent “kill” command that also did nothing. It didn’t even slow down the process. Within in seconds Connor’s head was starting to brush against the top of the warehouse, with Hank still blissfully unaware what was looming just behind him. 

“We should probably head back to-“ 

“Hank!” Connor yelled frantically. 

“Connor what-“The urgentness in his tone caused Hank to whirl around and he was met with a spine-chilling sight. Connor now forty feet high crouching to keep his head from bumping the ceiling. The android’s legs extended out toward him bending to avoid crashing into the walls of the warehouse. Hank was hit with another chilling revelation as he realized Connor was still expanding and fast.

“Connor! What the hell is happening to you?” Hank said taking steps back from Connor’s ever increasing size. The warehouse was starting to feel very cramped for the both of them.

Connor strained against the walls of the warehouse as he tried to respond “It seems as if the function I activated is causing this growth.”

“Then turn it off!” Hank scolded.

Connor was way ahead of him, sending command after command to get the function to stop running. But it simple continued regardless. Connor was taking up more and more space crushing the dolls and spare parts underneath him.   
“I-I can’t… there seems to be a glitch when attempting to deactivate it!”

Now as Connor grew the walls and ceiling of the warehouse groaned under the strain of his size. Plaster fell from the roof in large white sheets, the glass windows cracked from the pressure of his shoulder still expanding outward. The building’s whole integrity was fully compromised. 

Connor looked down to see Hank, he looked so tiny now. There wasn’t a lot of time left. 

“Hank, please go. The building won’t last much longer.” He felt the structure shift even more from his still gaining size. 

“But!” 

Hank blinked and responded in his normal stubborn fashion even as the building fell apart around him and a now massive android was staring him down. 

“Please, Hank.” Connor said helplessly. “I don’t want you to get hurt…” 

The look in Connor’s eyes hurt Hank more than any debris could. A fallacy Connor would argue under normal circumstances. Hank gave one last look to his friend before sighing and running out of the bay doors.

Hank sprinted all the way to the street to where the car was parked, making sure he was a safe distance away from the warehouse. There was an earth shifting rumble in the ground that nearly through him off balance.   
He, looked to see the warehouse he was just in crumbling apart around a still swelling mass. Metal, glass, and plaster went flying up and outward as Connor burst free of the constraints of the warehouse, but his body sill wasn’t slowing down.   
Connor looked around frantically as the dust and debris cleared from his view. The world around him was now too small. His eyes darted to where Hank stood next to the car. 

He got out safely. Connor was granted a brief moment of relief at that. And not to long after he was granted another as his steady growth finally slowed to a crawl.   
His UI read out showed that enhanced mode activation was now completed in glitchy broken text. 

“Size increased to *** percent.” 

Connor started to crouch down. There was nothing for miles tall enough to hide him while he was completely up right. As he lowered himself he moved closer to Hank, who was still taken about by the whole situation.

“So much for not getting ripped off.” Hank sighed. He looked into Connor’s eyes. He could tell that the android was still processing the situation. 

“This is… Cyberlife’s most dangerous creation…” Connor started slowly. “I can’t even begin to comprehend the threat that this would pose if they had this under their control…” 

“But they don’t… Not anymore. We do.” Hank said sternly

**Author's Note:**

> Wow two story posts in a month and neither of them for the thing I'm supposed to be working on! But I don't post a lot of G/t on here which is a shame, so enjoy this Connor grows large fic inspired by miniature knight which they drew when I sent an ask about it so of course according to fandom law I had to write it! I probs want make a series out of it so if you wanna run with it go for it! Check out the comic here! https://miniature-knight.tumblr.com/post/177516599242/ooof-i-love-your-giant-connor-id-only-been


End file.
